Dear Santa
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "Dear Santa," the five year old read, his steel eyes flickering over the page, reading as he wrote, "I was a pretty good boy this year. Well, not to Blaise, but since Blaise is annoying, I don't think that should count. So this year for Christmas, I want Hermione Granger." One-shot. R&R.


**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I thought that I should write a quick fic for Christmas, and what better way to do it than this?**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come on, Draco, sit down and write your letter to Santa!" cooed Narcissa Malfoy to her 5-year-old son.

"Do I have to?" whined the platinum haired little boy.

"Yes, Draco. How else will Santa know what you want?" she smiled, handing her son a piece of parchment. "Now get writing."

Draco sat down, taking one of the little kid quills from his mother's desk. He paused for a moment, before writing.

"Dear Santa," he read, his steel eyes flickering over the page as he read as he wrote, "I was pretty good this year. Well, not to Blaise but since Blaise is annoying, I don't think that should count. So this year for Christmas, I want my own broomstick and a Goblog's play wand because mummy says I'm not old enough for a real wand. But what I want most is a girl.

"I saw this girl named Hermione Granger and she's really pretty and smart and nice but I made her cry because I pulled her hair but I thought that would make her like me but it didn't it just made her sad. I don't know why she doesn't like me yet because I try to talk to her a lot but Blaise says I'm mean to her but Blaise is dumb.

"So if you could find me one and send her to me for Christmas, that'd be cool. Love, Draco Malfoy, Age 5," he finished. He drew a Santa hat on it for good measure.

The toddler beamed down at his letter, looking at it proudly. The hat he drew was quality. Santa would surely bring him his gifts this year.

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you for the play broom and wand you got me for Chrismas last year. i relly liked it even tho the wand brok becuz I axidantlee sitted on it. But i notissed that you foregot to get me Hermionee so maybe you could get me her this year? Or at leest by the time im to old for skool. She still dosnt like me much but i dont kno why becuz i stopped pulling her hair but she called me a meanie yestrday but i think she still liks me so i want her for chirsmas. Also another wand and sum play soldiers (i asked mum how to spell that) that i saw at the store. _

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy, Age 6_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Blaise told me you weren't real. I think that this will be my last letter to you, since I still haven't gotten Hermione for Christmas. _

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy, Age 7_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm not writing to Santa, I'm just writing to myself alright? Since there's no way I'd tell Blaise any of this, and I sort of need to vent about it, I guess I'll just write it here._

_But anyway, so Hermione Granger still isn't mine yet. Instead, she goes and befriends Weasley. WEASLEY. OF ALL PEOPLE._

_But no worries. There's still time until she's mine._

_From,_

_Draco, Year 1_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_So 'Slytherin's heir' is back and attacking muggleborns. The other day, Filch's cat was petrified. Earlier in the year, Blaise and some other boys were teasing me about Granger. They guessed I liked her. How did they guess?! I called her a mudblood, and I think she might hate me now…but at least the other Slytherin boys don't know. _

_Anyway, I'm sure I'll get her soon._

_-Draco, Year 2_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Well, Hermione hasn't really warmed up to me. I haven't really talked to her this year, which I guess is good. I have less of a chance to mess up and get her to hate me more. You know, at the start of term, the oaf Hagrid's rotten hippogriff attacked me. Hermione seemed pretty worried about me, much to my delight. Except Pansy wouldn't leave me alone about it. Still, I know Hermione still wants me._

_-Draco, Year 3_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Okay. So I haven't gotten on Hermione's good side yet. She punched me towards the end of last year. Not extremely fun. And then, the Triwizard tournament happened, and Potter got in! Honestly, he must've cheated somehow. _

_Not only that, but the Yule Ball was earlier, and since there was no way I'd be able to ask Hermione, I went with Pansy. Big mistake. But what annoyed me more was that Hermione went with Viktor Krum! Seriously?! No way I'm supporting Bulgaria for the next Quidditch cup. _

_But I did see her crying towards the end, after she talked to Weasley. I would've went to go talk to her, but stupid Pansy dragged me off. At least she hates Weasley now._

_From,_

_Draco, Year 4_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I haven't really seen Hermione all year. I'm pretty sure she hates me right now, which annoys me. Really, and not only that, she's been hanging around Potty and the Weasel even more. _

_I'm annoyed. Why can't I talk to her? What's she sneaking off and doing these days? Why can't this be easier?_

_-Draco, Year 5_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm not very good this year. With the Dark Lord's task for me, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand this. _

_I look at the tattoo on my arm and am disgusted with myself. How would Hermione take it? How would she take it, seeing that I've become this monster? I wish I could undo the past – get away from my father. Why did I have to do this? _

_Hermione Granger. She's the link I have that keeps me from turning into a brainless killing machine. Great, now there's no chance with her. Now, I'll have to live my life just wishing I had her. Wishing I wasn't such a prat when I was younger. _

_Maybe I'll be sitting in a pub one day with some old friends and someone will tell me that Hermione got married to someone. Probably to the Weasel too, knowing my luck._

_Well, I have a year left, I guess. One more year to get her. This year, I'll make it right. I'll apologize. I'll tell her everything I should've told her all of these years._

_I guess I just need a miracle though._

_-Draco, Year 6_

* * *

Hermione gripped the papers in her hands with such a grasp, that the pages even threatened to rip. Hot tears had already begun rolling down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her fingers. Who would've thought that the pieces of parchment crammed at the bottom of Malfoy's trunk would've said that? She had stolen them to read on her way out from his room after dropping off his Christmas gift as a joke, though this was more than she'd expected.

She took a seat on her bed, thinking back. The last letter promised exactly what he did. She remembered it clearly. It was a month after the war when she remembered the grey-eyed ferret approaching her with an apologetic and sheepish look, rather than a condescending sneer.

She didn't want anything to do with him at first, and she hadn't trusted him at all until the day she was at her lowest. Her day had been going horribly and to top it off, Ron had broken up with her that afternoon. Then he was there with a soft hug and a tub of ice cream that he had gone to muggle London to go buy. They were friends from then on, and she relentlessly teased him about how he was so mean to her, but to think that this was what was really going on…

Hermione looked up at the wreath hanging in the Gryffindor commons. The timing was impeccable. How perfect, that she would've stumbled upon these the day of Christmas.

She smiled to herself. _Well, maybe I should drop by._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the abandoned Slytherin commons, with a quill in hand and a piece of parchment. His leg served as his desk as he wrote on the tan piece of paper.

_Dear Santa,_

_Well. I did it. After a long time to trying to make her smile, a lot of time of frustration, a lot of time of hating myself, I got her to call me a friend. A friend is good enough I suppose. There's probably too much history between the two of us for her to decide that I'd be a worthy suitor. But I can at least enjoy the fact that I get to talk to her now, and make her smile._

_She even got me a Christmas gift. A scarf. Cheekily little thing gave me a Gryffindor colored one though. I don't know if I'll wear it much in public – it hurts my pride as a Slytherin, which she knows – but I know I'll keep it forever. _

_Well, I guess I didn't get my Christmas wish from when I was 6. Doesn't matter. I've pro_

A soft knock startled the 7th year Slytherin from his writing. He rolled his eyes. Probably one of the younger students who forgot the password. They were going to be in trouble, whoever it was. They were supposed to be in bed.

Sighing, Draco stood up, stretching his arms as he strode over to the doors, opening them quietly.

He faced the person outside with a stern look. "Hey, you're supposed to b- oh. Hermione." His displeased expression melted into surprise immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked, quietly. He opened the door wider, allowing her to step through. After shutting the door, he quickly hurried over to his parchment and hastily shoved it into his pocket. "Can I help you with something?"

She sighed, holding up at least 7 pieces of parchment, which he recognized immediately. His heart dropped as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. His once pale, porcelain skin was splashed with a red color. "Where did you get those?!"

"I –"

"Oh Salazar," he groaned, walking over to the fireplace, placing his forehead against the mantle. Great. She saw those. Now she'd never want to talk to him again! Why didn't he think about how creepy those letters were before?! She was probably going to slap him and tell him to get out of her life. Great, Draco, great. It was going so well, and then this had to happen. What was he going to do? Well, he had to face her. He couldn't just stand his back to her for the entire night. He turned around.

"Look, Hermione, I can exp-" he started, before being cut off abruptly by a pair of soft lips on his own.

Shock flooded every nerve of Draco's, causing temporary paralysis. His mind was blank, completely blank.

She pulled back after awhile, looking at him with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy."

He was too stunned to say anything as he watched her walk out of Slytherin commonroom, closing the door behind her. He stood there, frozen, for at least five minutes, when feeling started to return to his limbs.

A smile graced his lips, and within seconds, he fistpumped into the air, mouthing a triumphant "YES!".

With heavy breathing and a quick heartbeat still, Draco took out the parchment he had folded in his pocket and scratched out what he had previously written.

_Dear Santa,_

_You took long enough._

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! Thoughts?**_  
_

**I really do hope you enjoyed this fic, because I had an immense amount of fun writing it. **

**If you see another fic that this resembles, let me know, but I wrote this completely originally, so I hope no one gets offended!**

**Please, please, please leave a review - those always make my day - and have a lovely holiday if you celebrate, and if you don't, happy days anyway!**

**Cheers!**

**-Cherri**


End file.
